


Children of Destruction

by CaptainChronical



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki, Clint finally gets aprecciated, Coulson is the caretake because he takes care of everyone ha get that, Drugs, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loki is a brat, M/M, Teacher/Student, Weird writing Style, and Clint is more comic Clint than mcu Clint, charity - Freeform, highschool!au, lots of backround characters acutally exist, not an everybodys happy!AU, updates every 57 years, writen at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChronical/pseuds/CaptainChronical
Summary: Loki, Clint, and Natasha try their best making their way through what you could call their lifes. In between skipping way to much classes, trying not to care and to care at once, and dealing with not the best mental health Loki meets Mr. Stark, a young physics teacher.Over a year ago a friend started the whole teacher!Tony/rebellious teenager!Loki idea and here it is!Might involve actual persons and places, for what the author isn't sorry at all.





	1. How to confuse jocks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what am I even doing.  
> It's late, okay?  
> The title of this obv MARVELous work (oh my god, I hate my brain for that humor) was found on http://fantasynamegenerators.com/book-title-generator.php#.WKpN1DvhC01  
> Some other great titles i found there:  
> \- Butterfly of the Void (very Chloe Price-y)  
> \- Accepting the Pit(s) (i've been watching too much parks and rec)  
> \- Adopting the dark (poor Odin)  
> \- Offence is my designe (wanna use that for a hannibal fanfiction where everyone is just very sassy)
> 
> I'm sorry for changing tenses and fucking up probably everything, I'll probably change some of this later.  
> Thanks for even klicking on this mess.

And there he is, probably the most annoying student ever attending this school. Loki Laufeyson himself.  
Shows up to class whenever he wants, either comments every god damn thing or doesn’t talk to anyone for days, is the most uncooperative person to exist, keeps getting himself in trouble but always manages to get out of it, and the worst thing, is not even stupid.  
Teachers hate him. Students are a bit afraid of him, even if he never harmed any of them. But somehow he appears frightening. Maybe it’s how tall he is, maybe it’s his dark clothes, and maybe the way he looks at everyone, something’s creating a tense atmosphere around him.  
There are very few persons who get along with him (Following list is in alphabetical order).  
\- Clint Barton, a chaotic kid growing weed in his parent’s attic. Is drunk or high almost all the time. Loki and he hang out to do drugs.  
\- Natasha Romanov, a girl from Russia. Rumors say that she’s been trained as a spy for the government. Could beat up anyone (and occasionally does).  
\- Phil Coulson, the caretaker. No one know why they spend time together, but there’s a 65% chance that Loki’s with him if he doesn’t show up to class.  
\- Thor Odinson, Loki’s adoptive brother. Well, they don’t get along, but they sometimes do talk to each other.

It’s Tuesday morning when Clint, Natasha, and Loki sit on a bench somewhere in the school’s library. It’s definitely not crowded since the first lesson started 20 minutes ago. The sun shines through the large windows and bathes the whole scene in warm light that makes everything seem to be calmer than it actually is (also it’s in a library so everything’s like ten times calmer already).  
The three of them are having breakfast. Clint brought Donuts, Loki coffee, and Natasha … Natasha brought a good mood. Usually Clint’s the optimistic dork, but it seemed to change today. You’re probably expecting a dialog revealing why, but there’s no reason at all. Sometimes you just have good days, right? Where’s the part fitting the mentally ill kids I can relate to, you ask? Well, the author relates way too much to Loki to make this an everyone’s happy!AU, but believe it or not, even mentally ill people have good days.  
So no mundane conversation. Instead, the friends are having breakfast in satisfied silence, just enjoying good coffee with friends in a calm place (still not an everyone’s happy!AU, just leave them this moment, okay?). Clint snuggles into Natasha’s side because he is far from sleeping enough and is touchy towards his friends in general. Loki is more lying than sitting in his chair. He’s not that tired, that’s just a part of expressing his attitude (and a bad habit).

Everyone likes it the way it is, but of course that jock kid has to destroy the moment. “Hey”, Steve Rogers, Captain of some sport stuff, greets the three, “We’re having a charity event on Saturday.” Loki shoots an annoyed glare at Natasha since she’s the only one who actually has to do with the sport kids. “Anyway, we still need some volunteers”, the blonde continued.  
“And you’re asking us to participate?” Clint, risen from using Natasha as a pillow, raised an eyebrow.  
“Well uhm, it was Bucky’s idea.”  
“You’re asking the girl who’s accused of knowing how to kill a grown man with her little finger, the guy everyone’s afraid of, and the boy who doesn’t even wear matching socks to help?”  
“Yeah, I kinda just did”, Steve must feel utterly stupid and confused.  
“We’re in.”  
“What?”  
“We’re in. Text me where and when and don’t expect us to come to any meeting.”  
Now Steve didn’t just look confused, he also looked like he just saw the principal, an elderly women, make out with the cute history teacher. “Okay, see you later.”

Then he was gone. Natasha smirked, “You know you two are gonna have whatever kind of hangover Saturday?” “Yup. But that just makes it more effort for the society”, Loki joked.  
They returned to their breakfast.


	2. How to confuse strangers (in 6.40 minutes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!  
> It's late, but I did it! *pats self in pride*  
> Sorry again for tenses and fucked up grammar and all this stuff.  
> Have fun!

“Sooo, where exactly are you two?” Natasha's voice echoed through the small room.  
“Clint's.”, was the only answer she got, what's not surprising considering that the two just woke up.  
“You promised to help today and I know some jocks who would be very disserpointed if you won't show up”  
“Oh come on, they are laughing about the weird kids when we're not around. Don't expect them to care.”  
“At least don't leave me by myself” They could hear her rolling her eyes,   
“Fine. Give us 30 minutes.”

Clint and Loki did get up. They also somehow managed to walk through the silent city, growling about having to get up this early.

It really was silent. No one, except for people owning a dog, could be seen. A few birds twittering through the pale sky, covered in gery-ish clouds.  
The colour matched the tall walls of the skyscrapers that used to be white – when they were built, what was around 40 years ago. The air appeared to be chill, but not that cold that one had to wear long sleeves.  
It was a typical summer morning, yet way to early for someone who spent the night looking at the stars disorientated.

Natasha greeted them with breakfast when they finally arrived. Well, it wasn't really breakfast. But she did conquer a bakery on her way there and thought of her friends with a tendency to lack of self-care.  
And that was definitely nothing anyone expected from her so it was just more of a sign that she cared.  
Both, Loki and Clint, knew of that, but never dared to mention it. 

“Anyway”, Clint started while chewing, “what are we supposed to do?”  
“Helping. I guess.”  
“Oh really? Thank you, dearest Queen of sass!”  
“Guys! Bickering won't help it. How about asking Steve, since he's the one who got us here?”, Natasha stopped them from going on since she knew how long it could last and how annoying it was (they had to interfere with kittens the last time Clint and Loki got lost in communicating on this base).

Steve decided, after being surprised that they actually showed up, that it would be best if they set up chairs with him (why ever chairs were needed, it didn't occur to Loki, but he preferred not to ask).  
They were done soon after and since no one gave them another task they sat in the last row, talking about random things coming to their minds.   
If one travels back in time and kills their younger self, is it suicide or murder? How much time did they already waste on maths class? And how many should they have? What exactly was going on at this charity event? Are humans really more important than any other thing on this planet?   
They did this whenever there was nothing better on their minds and could go on for hours, but not this time.

A young man interrupted them by asking them if they wanted to be part of the opening ceremony.  
He acted a bit presumptuous while this, but it didn't suit him. It was perceived rather as a unfitting mask. A bit to small on the left, a bit itchy, not made for the small brunet wearing it.

“Being portrayed as heroes helping kids or planting trees isn't really my thing. What about you?”, Loki didn't even try to cover how less he cared about this whole thing.  
Natasha shook her head and stopped Clint from answering; she seeked to see how the conversation was continuing.  
“So you like to help, but you don't like others to see that?”, the man raised an eyebrow.  
“Nah, don't even start to think of me as a good person.”  
“Then what? Why are you here? You look like you'd rather be asleep”  
”Simple. That jock asked us to help and our mission is to confuse people”  
“Seriously?”

Loki nodded and got up. This was when his best phase layed right ahead.  
“See, it worked and we know each other for how long? Seven minutes?”  
“Six minutes and 40 seconds.”  
“Now you surprised me. Loki, by the way.”  
“Stark. I'm teaching at this school and you seem to be the student who didn't show up to a single lesson since the start of the semester.” The brunet looked as if he expected the younger one to defend himself or to change the subject, but Loki just shrugged: "Can't be that interesting then. Loved to meet you, but I think saw cake over there, so if you excuse me?"

Clint afterwards told that the cake almost was worth getting up.


	3. How to confuse Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for gathering today to read whatever this fic is.  
> Really, thank you so much.  
> Bit of a longer chapter today, have fun  
> (almost broke my laptop twice, so now part of the keyboard and the battery don't work properly lol)

Clint was not good with people. In fact, he tent to spent days without talking to anyone and people assumed he was mute before being adopted by Nat and Loks, as he would say. He actually was deaf, but that’s not the point here.  
However, the ironic thing about this was that he could read people easily. Not in a Will Graham way, he simply noticed small things in the way someone spoke or moved.

And he definitely noticed something between Loki and that teacher, a little thing that did not let him go. It was there all weekend, somewhere in the back of his head, together with the desire to get pizza.  
So on Monday morning, he decided that he should pay a visit to Phil Coulson.

Coulson, the school’s caretaker, was one of these persons that observe and then smile this almighty smile that makes you want to freak out. You can find one in every group of people, and if you cannot; they tend to get invisible in some way.  
You always feel like they know every single detail, like you cannot fool them or lie to them. Yet you want to be like them because they seem to know everything.

Clint, not liking to spend time with most persons, did like to spend time with Coulson. This man was a mentor for him, maybe even a way better father.  
If they would live in the Avatar universe, Coulson would be Iroh (Loki would be Zuko, Natasha Asami, and Clint either Sokka or simply Appa. If they were themselves, Loki and Nat would be fire benders, Coulson an earth bender, and Clint something unusual like a metal bender. He thought about this a lot the last time he rewatched LoA and LoK).  
“Hey, want some tea?” See? Totally Iroh.  
“As long as it got caffeine in it.”  
“How long did you sleep last night?”  
“Does this really matter?” “It does.”  
“uh...like 3 hours. Don’t look at me like that, I know.”  
Coulson let out a sight, handing a cup of tea to the younger one. Clint hated to see him care.

“So, what’s the matter?”  
“Nothing unusual, speaking for me, but Loki is kind of in love and it’s literally the weirdest thing ever since it’s Loki. He doesn’t even stop to pet dogs! And I don’t know, it’s confusing.”  
It indeed was something unexpected to happen. Loki was someone who displayed emotions very rarely and if he did, it were insignificant ones like tiredness or the joy about a piece of cake. The teenager usually acted like he was emotionless, but the sight of the, from his perspective, handsome man seemingly confused him so much that he let the facade slip.

Time passed as Clint told Coulson all about the events on Saturday (not to forget about the cake) and very soon it was time for Clint to go to class since the blonde usually attended them. Sometimes he overslept or was too miserable to move or simply forgot, but he was not someone who knew everything instantly so he needed to show up to his lessons.

The upcoming was, unfortunately, a physics class. And, even worse, Clint was already a bit late. It would not be a huge problem, but the boy did not like being stared at by everyone.  
Luckily, the teacher, Mr. Stark did not start to teach yet. He was talking to a colleague of his, debating whether star wars or star trek was the better franchise.  
So Clint hovered into the room to discover that there, in the very last row, Loki sat looking at something on his phone. Usually it was forbidden to use phones on the school’s premises, but the taller boy did not even try to hide it.

“What on earth are you doing here?”, Clint sat down next to his friend being utterly surprised.  
Loki did not attend classes like this. Nothing that was even potentially boring was worth a visit, especially not physics class.  
He smirked: “Going to class, like every ordinary person does?”  
“Of course, you ordinary person. I think it’s more about another not so ordinary person. ”  
“Oh shut up”, Loki laughed, but Clint swore his cheeks had gone a bit red.

The lesson was like physic lessons usually are: Clint in the very last row, trying to comprehend whatever Mister Stark was talking about, eventually giving up and spending the leftover time panicking about upcoming exams.  
At least Stark didn’t randomly snap and tell everyone (or, when the mood was worse; one specific person) how the lesson was a waste of money and time and how they would never be a constructive part of society as the teacher Clint had the previous year used to.  
The only other unusual thing was the teacher smirking at the start of the lesson as he noticed Loki next to Clint.

As Clint could not focus on the topic he observed Loki.  
The dark haired actually seemed to pay attention, even if he didn’t participate actively. He scribbled something on a sheet of blank paper when Stark gave a task to the class and chuckled lightly at a joke the teacher made.  
The small smile made him appear younger, less concerned about existence. But not only Clint noticed, Stark paused his enthusiastic lecture for a quick second as his eyes crossed the back of the classroom and sadly Loki immediately shut down.  
Clint wanted to tell him to start smiling again, talk about how beautiful the expression made him, be excited about it as if he saw a dog, but he kept quiet.  
He knew how annoying people telling you to smile were. He knew that there were reasons behind Loki’s worried face.  
He decided to just sit there and memorize the special moment.


	4. How to confuse tired individuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to me, uploading two days (or rather nights) in a row, you ask?  
> Can't tell either, but don't get used to it :D  
> Fun fact: The lonley in actually exist under a different name and is my favorite coffeeshop for all the mentioned reasons. The name is from my friend who wants to open a vegan coffeeshop for people who have no one else so you can go there and meet other socially awkward people. I picture her version of the place with more plants and metal playing in the backround tho.

A disgusting sound made its way into Loki’s brain. Again and again.  
Nothing could stop the alarm clock from ringing, the sound dug unstoppable in the dreamless sleep.  
Muttering “oh please shut up” he opened his eyes and sat up. Everything spun around the tired teen for a second.  
Annoyed by everything that happened yet Loki shut down the alarm and got out of bed. More careful this time since passing out wasn’t exactly part of his “early morning tasks”-list.

Cold air crept up to Loki. He had forgotten to close the window once again. Shuddering he reached for jeans and a hoodie, the outfit of the day.  
A quick visit to the bathroom doing the usual morning tasks, grabbing his bag and he was gone.  
It took him only a few streets until he realized that he had almost endless time left until his friends would show up at school.  
He did not want to go back; his brother would get up soon and fill the whole house with noises that were too loud for Loki’s tired mind.  
He would get a headache and snap at Thor at some point, their mother watching with a sorrowful expression.  
No. This time could be spent way better.

Loki pulled out his phone, opening the group chat with Clint and Natasha: “@ lonely in, in case anyone wants to join”.  
The “Lonely In” was a cozy coffeeshop with piles of books everywhere and the best coffee in town.The furniture was mostly wooden, along the walls were places to sit on with lots of pillows and tiny tables in front of them, and surrealistic paintings all across the room. It usually wasn’t too crowded and the perfect place for Loki and his friends on chill mornings like this one (or any spare time).  
He got a caramel macchiato before sitting down at a table in the corner.  
His phone connected automatically to the Wi-Fi so Loki found himself browsing news and memes while sipping the coffee. The conclusion that the world was still shit and no one, not even the memes, changed overnight settled in a few minutes before he got a text from Natasha saying she would be there in ten minutes.

A familiar voice making an order caught his attention as he was about to type a reply.  
Stark. Obviously the teacher had to turn up when Loki just wanted to drink coffee in peace.  
He liked Stark, but that did not mean he had to let him know or talk to him outside school premises so Loki returned to his phone.  
“Good morning! Mind if I sit here for a second?”  
Oh god no. “Sure.”  
“You know, we didn’t had the best start. I’m glad you showed up to class yesterday.”  
“Are you telling me that because you’re supposed to encourage me to come again or because you actually care if I witness your lessons or not?”  
“Well, both.” Stark laughed nervously, “I’m obligated to change your attitude towards attendance, but I also think you’re talented when it comes to physics. I took a quick look at your solution to the task and I have to say, I didn’t expect anything like that.”  
“Thanks, I guess”, Loki shrugged. Yes, he felt appreciated, but it was not that good anyway.  
“You know you could make a career out of it? There’s a contest coming up, how about we sign you up during the next days? Just come to the staff room during -”  
“I’ll think about it. But honestly, I don’t know if it’s the right thing for me.” Loki did not want to go deeper into the reasons why and luckily the Barista just finished Stark’s coffee.  
“We’ll talk about this later. I hope to see you soon!”, the teacher greeted on his way out. He probably did not even hear Loki’s unenthusiastic “Bye”.  
What a fucking morning person.

Only a few minutes passed until Natasha entered and sat down at the same spot their teacher had been not so long ago looking stunning as ever in a black coat and Lipstick matching the color of her hair.  
She started talking about a variety of things: the latest movie she had seen (obviously an independent indie production), that she had no clue how she would pass the next French exam (somehow she always did), the trip to Moscow the friends had been planning since several month now, that cute girl she had met a few weeks ago (“her tattoos are so cool!”) and how their latest date went (certainly very good, but she still was worried if she had messed up), and how her parent’s divorce was going.  
Loki liked her babbling. He did not have to add much to the conversation without it dying and he get to spend time with someone he liked.

At some point Clint popped in: “Nat, Loks!”, his younger brother Erik clinging to his hand.  
Erik was about five years old and a little sunshine. His light blonde hair as usually a fluffy mess on top of his beaming face, the rest of him covered in a yellow rain coat.  
“I need to get to school, there’s an important subject just now. Could you please bring Erik to kindergarten?”, Clint almost begged.  
Natasha smiled: “No problem. Calm down and go to your lesson. We’ll take care.”  
“Thank you so much! I owe you something! See you soon!”, the blonde exclaimed relieved before explaining the situation to his brother. Erik hugged Clint, then the older Barton hurried out.  
Damn, Clint really had too much stress at the moment.

Natasha, Loki, and Erik headed towards the kindergarten soon afterwards.  
Loki carried the kid, who clearly enjoyed the view, on his back. Natasha took pictures of the two of them promising Loki to never let anyone see them. They made their way through the city in a rather good mood that did not even vanish when they went to school after arriving at Erik’s kindergarten.


	5. I'm too tired to think of a title lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It' a rather short chapter, I'm sorry. Next one's gonna be longer and with more content, I promise. It's almost two am and I have to get up for school in hours, fun fun fun (school started again so get ready for a lot of complains).  
> Good night me frens

Natasha and Loki separated once they arrived at school.  
"Did everything go well?", of course Loki almost immediately ran into Clint.  
He took a deep breath before answering: "Yes. Erik’s fine and at kindergarten."  
"Thanks god. I can’t imagine what I’d have done without you. You truly -"  
"Calm down, okay?", Loki stopped the blond mid-sentence, "you’re putting too much onto yourself. You really need a break sometime."  
"Maybe you’re right", Clint admitted, "but I just can’t stop right now. Erik needs me, and I have to save my grades so I’ll get a good job later, and -" This time he stopped himself after a glance at Loki’s face: "I’m doing it again, I know."  
"Hey, let’s just get you one or two days of. We’ll take care of everything, I promise. Does that sound okay?  
"Well we could try", Clint responded still remaining a worried expression.  
"Damn it Clint, it will be fine!", exclaimed the taller one causing Clint to smirk.  
Yes. They could make it work.

Loki pulled out his phone, quickly texting Natasha about his decision to "get Clint out of the diabolic stress-system" for a few days. Then he set of towards on of the various wifi-hotspots all around the building since there was nothing to do than watching an episode of "Rick and Morty" or getting lost in the depths of Reddit.   
The bell rang halfway through reading an article about the correlation of bitcoin’s worth and google searches for "bitcoin" and with it the usual stream of student appeared in the hallway.  
He was interrupted while checking what his next lesson was and if it was worth the time by the familiar roaring voice of his brother: "Good morning, defender of that precious phone of yours!"  
Loki raised an eyebrow, wondering how one possibly could develop a sense of humor like this.  
"I’m supposed to give you a letter from mother." At least Thor did not show up only to annoy him.  
"Thanks", the dark haired muttered taking the plain envelope from the other’s paw-like hand.

 

Then he unwraped the (light green) sheet to start reading:  
"Loki.  
You left quite early today – I suppose you had important chores keeping you from our company at breakfast. However, I did not get to inform you that you and your brother will have the house on your own over the upcoming weekend. I ask you both sternly to behave and especially not to get in a row with each other.  
Love, Mom"

Wow, great news, complained a nasty voice in the back of his head, but at least he would be able to do whatever he wanted next weekend.  
In this case what he was intending to do was spending as little time as possible at home to A, avoid Thor (plus his obnoxious friends) and B, avoid any responsibility regarding what his brother would probably be up to.   
And he even had an idea on how to spend these days well. Pleased with himself he started working out plans in his head, imagining how it would probably never happen, thinking about having thirty days instead of three.


End file.
